


In the Bonds we Share

by BlackAce70



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexual, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Male on Futa, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: One night, Sonia and Luna decided to confess to Geo at the same time. Leading to the two girls to enter a relationship with their long time crush. Now years later, and all grown up, the three lovers look to take their relationship to the next level. Commission Fic
Relationships: Hibiki Misora | Sonia Strumm/Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar, Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Shirogane Luna | Luna Platz
Kudos: 8





	In the Bonds we Share

“Finally, you’re here!” 

Geo couldn’t resist letting out a small awkward chuckle of embarrassment, coming face to pouty face of one Luna Shirogane. It was late night within the city of Echo Ridge, as the teenage brunette was standing at the front entrance of his childhood friend’s luxurious estate. The platinum blonde was dressed up in a light blue robe; hands at her hips as she regarded her boyfriend with a light glare to accommodate the pout she had going on. To which, Geo couldn’t help but find cute at the sight of her puffed up cheeks; but he knew better than to say something like that front of her.    
  
“What took you so long?”    
  
Geo rubbed the back of his neck, offering an apologetic gaze. “Heh, sorry, sorry; I had lost track of time when I was getting myself ready. Didn’t mean to keep you guys waiting.” 

Luna leveled her gaze at Geo for a few moments, before sighing “Fine, as long as you’re here, I suppose that’s what really matters.” With a light blush, she grabbed Geo’s hand daintily with both of hers, “Come on, she’s waiting inside for us.” 

Geo smiled and nodded, letting himself be led in by his former student body president deep inside of the huge mansion. The walk to the room was silent, Luna doing her best to keep her gaze towards her destination and not the heat steadily rising all over her face. Arriving at her bedroom, Geo could hear the familiar melody of a guitar, playing behind the door; bringing a smile to his face as he and Luna entered. Seated in a bean bag chair, clad in a bright pink evening robe similar to Luna’s, was the popular idol sensation, Sonia Strumm. Where the girl had been in the middle of playing a random gentle tune until she noticed Luna entering the room with their guest. 

The small smile grew bigger as Geo offered a wave to the pop star, “Hey.”

“Hey, you’re finally here,” She shot up, her guitar now quickly forgotten, as she ran up and planted a deep kiss on the brunette. Nearly topping the boy over had Geo not managed to catch himself at just the last second. Sonia didn’t seem to mind all that much as she deepened the kiss, humming in delight as she pushed her tongue further in, playing around with her lover’s for dominance. 

Luna huffed as she folded her arms, partially irritated (and jealous) at Sonia’s impromptu advance on their boyfriend’s lips, “Alright, alright Strumm, we have all night for you to make out with him. Let him breathe.”

Sonia broke away, smiling up at the flushed male, “Took you long enough to get here.” She giggled, lightly tapping him on the nose. 

“Sorry sorry,” Laughed Geo, “Like I said to Luna, I didn’t mean to take so long in getting here.” 

“Well, as long as you’re here, that’s all that truly matters in the end,” Sonia glanced over to Luna with a wink, “Right?”

Luna blushed and looked away, “I suppose,” She mumbled. 

“Great!” She grabbed both Luna’s and Geo’s hand, leading the boy to the bed and sitting him down, “Now you just wait there, me and Luna have a little surprise in store for you.” Giggling, Sonia quickly yanked and pulled Luna into the walk-in closet the blonde, shutting the door behind them as Geo was left by his lonesome. Slightly leaning himself back on the bed as he contemplated his relationship with Sonia and Luna. 

It was still hard to believe how seven years had passed since the three of them had fallen in love and started dating one another. He’d never forget the night when they had confessed. Sonia and Luna had both called him out to the Vista Point wanting to talk to him about something. The surprisingly timid look on Sonia’s face and the prominent blush Luna sported instantly telling the boy that it was something rather embarrassing for them. Heck, they were so flustered, they could barely get a word out towards their crush. 

So you could imagine his shocked stupor when Luna just let out a huge whine and seized his lips in a daring first kiss. Deciding to let her actions and emotions do the speaking for her. All of which threw the dumbfounded boy for a loop, by the time he could even begin to get his bearings together and register what was going on, he would be pulled in for another heated and sloppy kiss. Made by his very first friend and “Brother”; which would be followed by a pair of adorably cute stuttering confessions. For their sake of pride, he wouldn’t go into details on how the confession went down. Just that he was able to get a general idea of what they were trying to convey to him. 

Not the most ideal way for professing one’s love for someone, but it still got the desired results in the end. Since then, the three of them had been inseparable. It had taken some time for friends and family to adjust to the three-way relationship, but they had wholeheartedly given their support in the end. Even Luna’s parents approved of it, and the blonde had expected to fight tooth and nail for their blessings. Still, he couldn’t help but laugh a little at it all. 

If anyone ever told that he would end up dating the two girls who had the biggest impact in his life, he probably would’ve thought you were crazy. But looking back at it now, he figured it wouldn’t be TOO out of the ordinary.

“We’re ready~” 

At Sonia’s melodious tone, Geo had been pulled out of his musings, to see Sonia and Luna emerging from the closet. The former having a massive grin on her face, whereas the latter frowned; her face flushed with a deep shade of red as she instinctively covered her petite chest. Striking a pose, Sonia offered Geo a cute wink, 

“Well~” She giggled, “What do you think?” 

A deep blush formed on his face as his mouth parted in awe at the sight before them. Both girls were dressed up in a deep blue Megaman-theme lingerie dress, accompanied by a pair of lacy thongs along with a pair of white thigh-high open-toed stockings. The overall sight was captivating, leaving very little to the imagination for the male Stelar. As he was able to see their pink-colored perky nipples through the transparent colored silk. The outfit itself complimenting their curves all too well. 

Seeing the astonished look on her face was enough to make Sonia let out another giggle, as she glanced at Luna, “Told you he’d like it.” 

Luna huffed, turning away from the idol, “I still can’t believe you coaxed me into wearing this.” She jumped slightly, feeling Sonia’s breasts press up against her back. 

“Oh please, if you REALLY hated this, you wouldn’t have bothered putting it on in the first place.” She rebuttal, nuzzling softly against the back of Luna’s neck, “Be honest, you’re just as excited about this as I am.” Smirking, her hand began to trail down and rubbed in between the blonde’s legs, prompting a squeak of embarrassment, “Your not so little friend here certainly seems to be honest with herself.” 

“Ah, h-hey! Just what do you think you’re-” Luna quickly bit down on her finger to prevent the moan that wanted to slip out. Her erection becoming increasingly notable, popping out of her panties. 

“See?” She giggled, grinding herself gently against Luna, feeling her own erection growing by the second against Luna’s lovely round ass. 

“Alright Sonia, that’s enough,” Geo said with a soft chuckle, deciding to step in before she pushed Luna to her limit. The three of them haven’t started yet and already Sonia was playing around with Luna too much. “You’ll have plenty of opportunities to play with Luna all night.” 

Sonia pouted cutely but smiled and relented, “You’re right,” She glanced at Luna, cupping her chin, “Ready to get started, Luna?” 

Luna could only offer a gentle nod, gulping with a light blush on her face. Remember their little agreement as to who would be going first in their little escapade tonight. She offered no resistance when she pulled into her queen size bed. Sonia was the first to make a move on Luna; seizing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Humming in delight as she played around the with the Student Council President’s meek tongue with her very own dominant one. Earning sweet moans from the happily squirming blonde, who was too engrossed, she barely registered Geo parting her legs. Revealing her core, already dripping her with arousal; the very sight of it had made the brunette chuckled. So eager, and the two had barely played with her. 

With a slow drag of his tongue, a sharp gasp left the blonde, smirking, he plunged in his tongue deep into her folds. Holding onto her legs nice and spread as he ate out the petite prez. Luna couldn’t help but curl her toes from the sudden spike in pleasure, writhing blissfully at the wet muscles slithering deeper into her folds. Sonia, seeing the euphoric expression on her face, glanced down at the erection standing tall and proud. Giving the occasional twitch of pleasure, the songstress reached out, wrapping her soft fingers around the length firmly. Giving the blonde’s shaft slow, borderline teasing strokes. 

“Aw, how cute, to think having Geo eat you out is making you this hard.” She giggled, using a manicured nail to trace around the bulbous tip of her cock. Earning a meek whimper from Luna, “Oh? You like this don’t you?” She didn’t bother waiting for a response from the girl. Knowing she wasn’t going to get one from the pleasure-addled president. “Still…” Shifting herself, she climbed onto the trademark sixty-nine position; coming face to face with Luna’s stiffy while her own erection hovered above Luna’s surprised face. 

“Let’s put that mouth of yours to better use than just screaming, alright?” Without waiting for a response, she lined herself up and plunged her shaft balls deep into Luna’s mouth. The sweaty salty taste of her cock spread all over the blonde’s tongue, making her shiver happily while her nose was buried deep into Sonia’s drenched pussy. The delightful scent emitting from it was enough to make her head swim. Unable to contain herself, she immediately started sucking, her hands gripping Sonia’s sides as she bobbed her head as best as she could in the awkward position she was in. Wanting more of her cock burrowing deeper into her through. Biting her bottom lip, Sonia stifled down a moan that wanted to come out as Luna began blowing her. A pleasant shudder running down her spin from Luna’s warm throat coiling tightly around her length. 

Geo was surprised to see Sonia staring down at her, giggling cutely as she pulled him in suddenly for a quick kiss, wanting to taste some of Luna all over his tongue before going down on the president’s dick herself. Swirling her tongue around the tip before getting a steady bobbing rhythm up and down. Stroking off whatever inches she didn’t have in her mouth. Letting a melodious hum of bliss as she and Geo worked to please the hermaphrodite. Sending her above and beyond Cloud 9, a prominent blush former across her face, it took everything the lovely Shirogane had not to cum right away. Something easier said than done with the triple assault on her body. All she could do to distract herself was focus on the meaty cock plundering her mouth right now. Doubling her efforts, loud greedy slurps and moans left the pristine highschool student. Abandoning all form of decorum as she gagged herself slovenly all over the idol’s cock. 

Toes curling from the aggressive blowjob, Sonia momentarily looked back at Luna and mentally smirk. Alright, if she was gonna be this way, it was only right she and Geo responded in kind. She repositioned herself, deepthroating all 7 inches of Luna’s length to the very bottom, feeling the thick member expand in her throat. She didn’t need to visualize how much her neck was bulging from her girth. 

Geo for his part; decided it was time to move on the main event, seeing Sonia began deep throating, he positioned himself and lined his cock with Luna’s dripping folds. Pushing in slowly, he could feel her slight resistance, as one would expect from a virgin. Exerting a bit of force was enough to get him in and claim his girlfriend’s virginity. A muffled moan was all he got from the blonde before he started moving, holding her thighs, pumping his nice and hard. Picking up the pace once he got a steady rhythm going. The overwhelming pleasure didn’t stop there, however. As Sonia added on to it stimulating the girl’s clit, a series of electrifying blush shot throughout Luna’s core from the twists and rubs made towards the sensitive nub. 

It all drove the former virgin insane, so much that she couldn’t hold it in anymore, moaning loudly around Sonia’s cock. The petite president came all over Geo, her pussy clenching and quivering around his cock tightly, her juices spraying everywhere, all over his hip. The sudden tightness made the boy groan loudly, Sonia giggling, letting out a sweet moan herself, _ ‘Looks like we should wrap up with her.’ _

Looking up at Geo, their eyes briefly met for a silent conversation before nodding. Letting up on her cock, Sonia focused all her energy onto fucking Luna herself, holding onto the blonde’s head tightly as Geo flipped the girl’s body over. His hands firmly gripping her waists, watching her ass ripple from the meaty slaps made by his hips as he railed her from behind. Luna held onto Sonia’s waist with what little strength she could muster at the moment, her erection flopped back and forth. Twitching and oozing out pre as her climax drew nearer and nearer. The two’s final thrust into her was enough to send her over, brown eyes rolling into her skull as she shameless came all over her silk mattress. Shooting ropes of her thick seed all over as she felt her womb and mouth being pumped full of her lover’s cum. Hot gooey globs of cum shooting deep inside of her with each spurt. She pulled Sonia in close while wrapping her legs around Geo’s waist as best as she could to milk them dry from both ends as much as she could. The powerful orgasm robbing her of strength as she slid off and slumped to the bed and pool of her own cum. Making her mewl in delight. 

Geo let out a sigh but wasn’t giving much a chance to breathe as Sonia was quickly on him. Seizing his lips in another fierce kiss, their cum coated dicks touching and rubbing up against one another. “I hope you have enough in the tank for me now.” 

Geo smirked, responding to her comment by hooking his arms under her legs and lifting her up off the ground. A cute squeak leaving her as her core hovered above his length, making her heart skip a beat in excitement. Thankfully, Geo’s cock coated in both his cum and Luna’s juices meant she could skip the foreplay and get right to the fun. Wriggling her hips, she felt him pushing his length slowly into her the same way he had done so with Luna. Inch by thick girthy inch could she feel his massive prick impaling her; making her toes curl up and her nails dig into his shoulders. A cry of pain left her lips when she felt him finally take her virginity. 

“Sonia, you okay?!” Geo called out, panic and concern all over his face, “Are you alright?” 

Sonia trembled, pain exploding within her core as she tried to catch her breath. Looking up at Geo, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Wiggling her hips about, sending the silent message to keep going, that she was fine. Realizing her desires, he complied and began moving; his hand firmly grasping her round asscheeks as he bounced her up and down his length. Much like with Luna, Sonia was incredibly tight; if he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought she was even tighter than Luna. Even time he pulled back, her pussy squeezed, as if struggling to keep him from leaving. The friction from her cock rubbing against his tone stomach shot mini shocks of orgasms rippling throughout her body. Her cock spurting out cum all over her and Geo’s toned stomach. 

“So tight~” He broke the kiss, sending a teasing grin up at the flustered idol, “I didn’t think you could be this sensitive, you’re practically crushing my dick.” 

Despite her blush, she offered a flushed smiled at him, wrapping her legs tightly around the Hero’s waist, “Y-You… have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, how long WE wanted this.” She panted, peppering his lips with small kissed again, “And now that we’re finally here, I’m going to be selfish for as much as I want to.” 

Geo laughed behind the kisses, then perked up at a small moan, notice Luna regaining consciousness, the blonde looked up at the smiling brunette, “Too much stimulation for ya?” 

A cute pout made its way onto the red face blonde, only to glare at the giggling coming from Sonia, “Well, she always did seem to have the least amount of stamina between the two of us whenever we fooled around together in practice,” Sonia said, looking back over her shoulders and sending a teasing wink at the Prez. 

“I-I do not,” She denied strongly, her blush growing deeper at the accusation. 

“Hn?” Sonia wriggled about in Geo’s grip, shaking her ass enticingly as much as she could towards the huffing blonde, “Prove it then.” She challenged in a snarky tone. 

The bait was well received as the Luna accepted, storming over with renewed vigor and fire burning in her eyes. “Gladly!” 

Sonia bit her bottom lip, her heart beating excitedly when she felt Luna roughly grabbed hold of her hips. Feeling the tip of her hardened cock poke the back entrance of her puckering ass. Her hands gripped Geo’s shoulder fiercely, barely holding back a cry of pained pleasure as Luna claimed her anal virginity. Her cock, which had been thankfully lubed up due to Sonia’s previous ministrations, speared deep into her. Spreading her once tightest of hole nice and wide. Causing the singer to cum intensely from her cock once more covering herself and her tits with her hot spunk; screaming in total bliss from the process. 

“Hnnn? What, did you cum already? What happened to all the snark, just now?” Luna smirked, reaching around and grabbing one of Sonia’s heaving breasts in her hand roughly, kneading the creamy udder as if it were dough at the mercy of a skilled baker. “For all that big talk just now, you don’t seem capable of backing it up.” 

Sonia didn’t respond to any of Luna’s comments, she couldn’t what with her mind being overloaded with mind-shattering pleasure, instilled by the two cocks buried deep inside of her. Her mind working on autopilot with rolled her hips, trying to gain as much pleasure from her two partners. Meanwhile, a large sweatdrop rolled down the back of Geo’s head. Both from the fucked silly expression and Luna’s current attitude, chuckling; he leaned over Sonia’s shoulder, pulling a surprised Luna in for a sudden deep kiss. Making the girl forget momentarily about her current stance, happily melting into the affectionate action. Once he broke away, earning himself a silly little giggle from the heiress, the two lovers started moving inside of the stationary popstar. 

Toes curled up in ecstasy as Sonia bounced helplessly up and down her boyfriend and girlfriend’s cocks. Meaty slaps echoing all over the silent room as hips connected soundly against one another. Rendering the Fuschia haired girl a total mess; her face reminiscent to that of a total slut as she lost herself to her own wanton lust. Her moans long since morphed into shameless screams, mixing in beautifully with the lustful moans leaving one horny Shirogane. Who was pumping her hips wildly, as if she were a woman possessed by her own hot-blooded desires.

As her chest bounced animatedly before him, Geo couldn’t help but take the chance to see the difference between Sonia and Luna. The two’s appearance and figures being night and day. Whereas Luna had more or less retained a petite build, save for her gaining some luscious curves and a desirable ass to boot. Sonia was the girl who truly benefited from her growth; with a bountiful chest, wide hips, and a plump thicc ass that jiggled from even the slightest motion. 

Sonia’s unexpected growth spurt took both Geo and Luna by complete shock and surprise. Much to the former’s astonishment and the latter’s envy; and it was a fact that Sonia knew, but never bragged about. Though that never stopped her from teasing and showing off her assets from time to time. Much to a certain blonde’s annoyance, prompting Geo to do his best to assure that she was just as attractive as the idol. Which was a lot easier said than done when it came to Luna’s infamous stubbornness and doubt. 

He loved her but boy, was her pride and ego something else. 

A loud gasp tore Geo out of his thoughts, feeling Sonia’s arms wrap around his neck as she shuddered. A powerful climax rippling throughout her entire being, her juices squirting out and coating his dick all over with her essence. The abrupt climax made both male and futa pause in their movements, take a moment to adjust to the walls constricting around them. Nearly bringing the two to their own orgasm had it not been for their sheer willpower in keeping themselves under control. Geo laughed a little playfully, bopping Sonia on the nose. 

“How rude, cumming like that all of a sudden, I thought you’d want to cum together with me and Luna.” He taunted in a lighthearted manner, “Guess this means we’ll have to finish properly without you, right Luna?”

Luna nodded, a deep smile on her face, “Of course my love.” 

With Geo resting both of his hands firmly at Sonia’s waist, and Luna taking the opportunity to once again grope and fondle the pop idol’s bust. The two resumed their thrusts into Sonia once again, pumping their hips as hard and fast they could deep into Sonia’s core and asshole. Looking to leave a nice thick load within the singer, Geo’s balls slapping with little to no rhythm. Twitching, and aching for sweet release, with one final slam, the two erupted, blasted a huge load of hot creamy baby batter into the cock drunk singer. Geo’s load in particular even bigger than when he had discharged into Luna. And Luna herself, shooting out no less than when she had stained her own bed sheets with her thick spunk. The two reeled back alternately, before slamming once more into her to shooting out more of their seed into Sonia. As if wanting to have the teen milk their cocks completely dry. 

Sonia’s emerald eyes were in the back of her skull, choked gasps and shudders were all the coherent noise she could form. Unable to even register Luna turning her head to still a kiss from the currently out of it popstar; who could only moan stupidly from the pleasure at hand. Her legs slowly unlocking from around Geo’s waist, dangling helplessly at his sides. 

With a soft grunt, Geo pulled himself out of Sonia, feeling his cum leaking out her gaping mess of a hole and onto the flooring. Luna doing the same, her cock twitching wildly, still unbelievably hard even now. 

“Whew, talk about intense,” Geo sighed, catching his breath a little, “Luna, Sonia, you two doing okay there?” 

Luna gulped and nodded, not trusting herself to really speak without sounding exhausted. Sonia weakly raised a thumbs up while her head was craned back from bliss. 

“D-Don’t fo-forget Geo…” The fuschia haired girl looked up at Geo. “Our little agreement you promised too?” 

Seeing the blush on Luna’s cheeks, the brunette could only blink as his cheeks turned pink himself. “Right…” He breathed, “I didn’t forget.” 

-X-

“Nervous?” Sonia asked, looking down at Geo; the boy was currently on his knees before the two girls. Luna and Sonia were seating at the edge of the bed; their cocks twitching excitedly with anticipation. Acknowledging her question with a nod, Geo started stroking off the blushing blonde before him. 

A few minutes after being able to catch her breath and getting her bearings back together. It had been time for the final round for the three; in which the two futas would get to have their fun with the boy in question. Something that had surprised Geo greatly when they first approached him with the idea when they had been planning out each other’s first times. And naturally took quite a bit of persuading getting him to warm up, and agreeing to try out the idea. Eventually conceding after a few days of pleading, on the premise that the two would be gentle with him. Something both futa happily agreed to, peppering their boyfriend with grateful kisses. 

“A-A little…” He said, looking to Sonia, he took and started stroking off her erection as well. “Still mentally preparing myself to do this for you girls.” He uttered, feeling the futas twitch and throb against his hands. The musician stifled a moan from the pleasant handjob she was receiving from the boy. Sonia had to admit, Geo had some surprisingly soft hands; it felt good. 

“D-Don’t worry,” Luna stuttered, suppressing a moan as well, “I promise, we’ll try and make this as comfortable for you as possible,” Luna said, her hands clapped together in a prayer motion. Still admittedly giddy at the idea of what was going to happen next. 

“Right…” Well, might as well get started now, right? With a deep breath, Geo decided to start off with Sonia; going down slowly, hesitancy present in his eyes as he got used to the taste spreading around in his mouth. He could catch remnants of his own seed along with the girls’ juices coating the entire length from the tip to base. Making him shudder, but not to the point, he would reel back in disgust. He switched over and started bobbing his head up and down Luna this time around. Using the same rhythm and motion as he had done just now with Sonia. Alternating back and forth between the futas every few long moments. The room quickly grew loud with the sounds of the cute moans and slurps coming from the three young adults. To the point it became too much for Sonia to bear; quickly pouncing on the startled male when removed his mouth from her dick. 

“S-Sonia?!” 

“S-Sorry Geo,” She said, hugging him from behind, rubbing her length against his ass. “But I can’t hold back anymore.” 

“Hey, no fair!” Luna cried indignantly, “I wanted to take Geo’s ass first,” She pouted, but saw that Sonia wasn’t looking to budge in the least as she ground herself against the blushing teen. “Well fine then,” Huffing, she roughly pressed her shaft up against Geo’s face then. “I’ll just keep Geo’s mouth all to myself then,” She sent a slightly apologetic gaze to her boyfriend. “Sorry Geo, just bear with my selfishness for a bit.” 

No waiting for a response, Luna grabbed him by his hair and head, re-shoving her cock all the way back down his tight throat. Making him gag violently from the sudden deepthroating, no expecting Luna to do something like that to him. Before he could recover, his eyes widened, looking back to see Sonia spreading his ass apart to see his tight little asshole winking at her. The guitarist licked her lip, giggling as she traced the puckering little star with her finger. 

“So cute,” She cooed, leaning in and kissing gently followed by a small lick. Making Geo moan around Luna’s cock as he was promptly rimmed by his girlfriend. 

Enticed by the hot reaction, Sonia kept going, tracing the tongue around the edge of his asshole before plunging it straight into the unsuspecting anus. Geo’s toes curled at the penetration, his cock twitching madly, oozing precum out of his tip like crazy; as if he was going to cum at any moment. Luna took in the deep blush forming on Geo’s face because of it and chuckled. 

“My my Stelar, such a womanly expression you have right now. Don’t tell me you enjoyed having your ass played with like that?” She teased, cupping his cock stuffed cheek like that. 

Geo couldn’t muster the will to reply, losing himself steadfastly to the tongue burrowing deeper into his ass. Luna took noticed as well and resumed throatfucking the cute boy. Just how long was that thing anyway, a part of him wondered. Sonia hummed against his ass, having a hand reach out and jerk off his aching dick. She could tell just how close he was from the way the phallus swelled up. Throbbing in her hand, ready to explode if she so much as squeezed it. 

“I can tell you wanna cum so badly,” She purred, ripping her tongue out of his ass. “I see our balls begging for release, come on Geo.” She squeezed and clenched his balls gently. “Cum for us.” 

The soft voice and gentle grip/coaxing was enough to send the boy over the edge. Moaning loudly as he came all over the floor and Sonia’s hand. The sudden coiling Geo’s throat did around Luna’s cock did it for the council president, as she hilted him to the very base of his cock. Blasting a thick load of her hot jizz down his throat and into his gullet. Puffing his cheeks out with the virile salty treat. “Guh, swallow everything Geo.” She groaned out, keeping his head firmly in place. 

“Oh wow!” She gasped, utterly shocked at how much he was shooting out. Even though he felt him unload inside of her, it was amazing to see just how thick his seed was. Raising it so Luna could see, the viscosity of it reminded her of thick maple syrup. It was insane that even after cumming this many times, the consistency could still remain this thick.

“Ngh, s-so thick,” Luna gasped, still riding her pleasure high. “As one would expect from his stamina.” 

“It looks so delicious too,” She whispered, bringing the hand up to her’s and Luna’s mouth and letting the two share in Geo’s cock milk. Making the boy blush as he watched the two sexy girls play around and swap his cum around in their mouths. Seeing their tongues dance around, battling for dominance between the heated exchange. Before long, he found himself quickly growing hard once again, drawing the attention of both girls. 

“Seems like we’re ignoring our sweet lover boy over there.” Sonia grinned, earning an amused smirk from Luna. 

“Well, that certainly won’t do,” The blonde giggled cutely, “We’re all supposed to be having fun here.” 

Nodding to each other, the two futas made their way over to Geo and pulled him onto the bed. Luna smirking, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down along with her until he was on top of her. Allowing Sonia access to the boy’s ass once more. This time, lining her tip with his backdoor entrance, which was already lubed and prepared thanks to the boy’s spit. Biting her bottom lip, she slowly pushed her way in; wriggling about slightly as a silent ‘pop’ was heard. Signifying she had fully popped his boyfriend’s anal cherry. 

“So tight…” She moaned, grabbing his hips, she shoved more and more of her cock in. Inch after inch disappeared deep into his depths. “I never knew being inside a boy could feel this good.” 

“Lucky…” Luna muttered with an envious pout, watching her lover’s face contorted into shameless delight. “Still,” She smiled skittishly up at Geo, who had a flushed expression, obviously trying his best to handle the deep penetration. “That doesn’t mean we can’t have our own fun.” 

Having him stay the way he was (as if he had much of a choice) she crawled underneath him until she placed herself into the sixty-nine position. Propping her erect cock in front of his face while she was staring up at his cock and balls dangling before her. With a quick wink to Sonia, she took Geo into her mouth while reaching down and pulling the young man to his cock. Realizing was she wanted, he sighed but grinned and started blowing the eager blonde once again. Shuddering, Luna squealed around his cock, bobbing her head with newfound vigor. 

Seeing her lovers get started, Sonia didn’t want to fall behind. Steeling herself, she started thrusting into Geo’s ass, immediately met with the tight grip of his walls squeezing down intensely all around her. Not to push to her out, but to keep her in; the overall feeling was indescribable, and she wanted more-

“EEP!” She squeaked loudly, turning red in the face from feeling something foreign invade her pussy. The culprit being none other than a playful Luna, who was utilizing one of her hands to pump two of her slender digits deep into her core. Her other hand massaging Geo’s cum filled balls. 

“Hey, that’s mean!” She whined childish, earning a muffled giggle as a retort, “Hmph,” She pouted before smirking playfully. “Hey Geo, why don’t you give Luna’s pussy some attention alongside her dick?” 

Luna’s eyes widened as she seized up, finger Geo’s thick finger pierce her folds. Curling and wiggling about as they explored her insides. This, combined with his skillfully growing blowjob, it was quickly bringing the blonde to yet another climax. Not wanting to be the first to cum, she redoubled her efforts on both Geo and Sonia, wanting at the very least, to have them reach their orgasm with her. A challenge that both sides were more than happy to accept. This soon led to a passionate threeway fuck session, with Geo, Luna, and Sonia doing their best to satisfy one another. Nothing else truly mattered to any of them as they concentrated on making their loves experience their strongest climax yet. 

With their cocks twitching and pussies quivering, the three knew the orgasm was close. Upping their pace in sucking, fingering, and thrusting until finally, with one final thrust on Sonia’s part, all three of them came all over one other. Filling the designated orifices to the brim with their hot seed. To the point where it started spilling out of the side of Luna and Geo’s mouths, and the boy’s ass, causing it to splash all over Luna’s face. Covering the girl in the singer’s seed while she gulped down Geo’s thick spunk, and vice versa with the boy in question. Sonia bucked her hips a few more times, expending the last of her load deep inside Stelar’s ass. Remaining still like that for just a bit longer until she finally pulled out. Her cum squirting out his ass as her cock, at long last, became flaccid alongside Luna and Geo’s members. 

Falling down to the two’s side on the bed, and Geo laying on Luna’s other side. The three teens stared at one another before breaking out into laughter, snuggling close to one another. 

-x-

“Hoo, that was… something.” 

The three of them were laying peacefully in bed, Sonia and Luna snuggling up to Geo. All three of them were sweaty and sticky from their hours-long activity; exhaustion finally catching up to the trio. Sonia nodded, nuzzling into the crook of Geo’s neck and sigh. 

“This was an amazing first time, I’m never gonna forget this for as long as I live.”    
  
“Neither will I,” Luna smiled, entwining Sonia’s hand with hers and laying it on Geo’s stomach. “I’m glad I was able to share this moment with you two.” 

“Same,” Smiled Geo, kissing both girls on the head. “I love you, girls” 

Sonia and Luna looked up at, a bashful blush formed as the smiled and buried their faces into Geo’s chest. 

“We love you too, Geo.” 


End file.
